


Violet Spectrum

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s), friend cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Archit would not want to be in the same room as Ananke, much less be alone with him. But his daymares keep him tired, and Ananke can be very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Spectrum

A contented sigh drifted through the air, fading in only a moment even though the sound of it echoed in Archit’s mind a bit longer. He shifted slightly in the other troll’s arms and curled his fingers further into that long hair. Watching the way they seemed to slip easily into the dark waves, he was suddenly aware of how much it had grown since they had started doing this. Since the restlessness of the days caused his nights to take unexpected turns and, every so often, somehow the the other managed to convince him that staying for a while was a good idea. Unsure how he felt about it, images flitted through his imagination of what those locks must have been like before he had been hurt so badly. But asking would only remind the other sea-dweller of pain past, and that was something Archit was unwilling to put him through. His eyes traced the line where metal met flesh on Ananke’s face, recalling the story Tanore had shared with him of how that robotic replacement came to be and the way the taller violet-blood had recoiled the first time Archit had touched it. Such uncertainty in his remaining organic eye, fear and vulnerability shown for the first time since Archit had met him.

It didn’t bother him, but that didn’t matter. What was important was that he help Ananke understand how ridiculous it was to be so apprehensive of how others might feel about the prosthetic. It wasn’t any of their business, he would tell him, they didn’t live through what he did so they weren’t entitled to an explanation. Mumbled words pushed past sluggish lips, only coerced out by the fact that he was just so tired of bottling them up. At the time it seemed to help, but Archit could tell there was still a grey cloud hovering over that part of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt fingertips on one of his horns, carefully tracing the curves starting at the top and moving slowly down to his scalp. The attention shifted to his hair, running just over the surface of his unruly curls gently. Archit could feel his muscles losing their last bit of tension, his eyes slipping closed as he finally noticed the exhaustion that had been lingering just outside the willing efforts of his consciousness. It wasn’t long before he drifted off into peaceful dreams, finding comfort in the embrace he would never admit made him feel truly safe.


End file.
